onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece in Portugal
Manga The manga has not been released and it is expected to remain so in the future. Anime First dub In Portugal, the ''One Piece'' anime series has been shown on the channels SIC and SIC Radical at first, along with many other anime series, such as Dragon Ball and Digimon. The first broadcast aired in 2004-2005 and stopped at Episode 130, then re-aired again 4 years later on SIC Radical, this time stopping at Episode 102 because of poor ratings. Only the first 50 episodes were dubbed, with the remaining portion being broadcast with Japanese audio and Portuguese subtitles both the times. The studio that dubbed the episodes was Novaga Studios. There was no censorship, and none of the opening/ending songs were dubbed except for the openings' narration. In September 2011, the dub resurfaced on the teen animation channel Panda Biggs, starting with Episode 1. The show aired until Episode 50 several times until early 2013. Second dub In December 2012, 112 Studios's Facebook channel announced that the studio would follow up the dub of the series. It was stated in the comments section that it would be "until Episode 143". It's currently unknown if the studio will continue beyond that point, since the show's future in the country largely depends on the ratings. In January 2013, Biggs's Facebook channel officially revealed that it would begin the "2nd Season" on February 2. The new dub debuted with Episode 51 and ended at Episode 125 on May 23, keeping all of the Straw Hats' original VAs sans Zoro. However, it changed those of some other characters, like Koby's and Helmeppo's. The routine for openings and endings carried on as before. There were a few errors during the episodes' broadcast, such as endings airing with the wrong music (the 3rd ending only aired alongside 2nd ending's mix; the 4th ending also aired in its first two episodes with the 2nd ending's mix; the 5th ending was broadcast entirely with the 4th ending's mix; the 6th ending was shown with the 4th ending's mix in its first 10 episodes, with the European Spanish version of the song in the Episode 105 and as an instrumental in its last run; the 7th ending aired with the European Spanish version of the 6th ending in the episodes 107-115 and with 8th ending's instrumental from episodes 116 to 118; the 8th ending only played with the instrumental version). The error with the switched-up mixes was temporarily fixed from the episodes 76 to 81, but returned in the aforementioned instances. Also, during some of the episodes a defective digital signal was sent to the TVs, creating brief glitches that prevented to show the scenes in part, something that has been known to happen with other shows in the channel. The dub's 2nd Season is currently being repeated. Karoo is called Calú Alasbasta is called Arabasta Igaram is called Igarapoi Third dub In December 2014, Biggs's Facebook channel announced that new episodes (starting at Episode 126) would start broadcasting on January 3, 2015. The new dub was finished in May 18, 2015 at Episode 195. The dub's 3rd Season is currently being repeated. On February 17, 2015, the special Episode of Luffy aired under the name of One Piece Especial Luffy. On May 25, 2015, was annouced that the special Episode of Nami would air on June 1 under the name of Especial One Piece Nami. On February 9, the special Episode of Merry was aired under the name of One Piece Especial Merry. The episode was part of the Special Carnival Schedule along with the re-air of Episode of Luffy and Episode of Nami. Merchandising From March 6th Salvat started publishing a weekly miniature figure and a magazine about the respective character. This colletction is also being published in Spain Site Navigation ca:One Piece a Portugal Fr:One Piece au Portugal Category:One Piece International